Platypus' Intuition
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: 'Vanessa smiled widely and threw her arms around Perry's neck. "Thanks, Perry, this is so sweet…How did you know?" Perry chuckled. "Call it platypus' intuition."' Human!PerryxVanessa. Don't like, don't read. Simple.


Platypus' Intuition

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, it belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh.

I do, however, own this version of Human!Perry and Agent M (I don't know if there is actually an Agent M. If there is, then it's just a coincidence).

Perry frowned, his wrists and ankles chained to the wall. Doofenshmirtz went on to explaining his plan, something about cheese. Perry wasn't really listening. He didn't have time for the scientist's silly ideas for taking over the Tri-State Area (which he would soon thwart), he had other plans. Of course, then again, it was his job to stop Doofenshmirtz; animal or not.

Oh, did we not mention that? Perry was now a human, thanks to some unwanted help from Carl and Major Monogram. Unfortunately, this meant he could not live with Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher anymore. Although, Agent M (Molly the Mouse) had been operating the Perry-the-platypus-robot (created by Carl and with the same controls as the Lawrence-Fletcher-robot) since Perry became human, so that the boys didn't have to go searching for the real Perry. 'Perry' sometimes slipped away as well, as to not raise suspicion on why 'Perry' was always around (after all, how could Phineas say, "Hey, where's Perry?" if Perry was still there?).

Nonetheless, Perry still saw Phineas and Ferb. He sometimes visited them to help them with their inventions. Although, they still didn't know that he was _their Perry. _Their meeting was…Well, a bit like this, actually:

…

Perry walked down the street, hands in his trouser pockets. He kept his head down. How was he going to fit in as a human? He'd been a platypus all his life! How could Carl and Monogram use _him _to test out their new invention?

Suddenly, Perry was knocked back to reality by a sudden weight on his head. As he straightened himself, the weight slipped from his head and fell to the floor. He grasped his head of teal hair and looked down at the wrench on the ground. He rubbed at his head and bent down, picking up the wrench with his free hand.

"We're really sorry, Mister."

Perry blinked and turned.

Standing there, looking very guilty, was a red-haired boy with a triangle-shaped head. His blue eyes were looking up at Perry.

_Phineas…_Perry thought.

"Are you ok? We're really sorry." Phineas said.

Perry blinked again before realizing he was supposed to reply. "Oh, yes. I'm, uh, I'm fine. I've survived worse."

Phineas smiled, his spirits lifted. "Thank goodness. It's ok, Ferb, he doesn't need it." He added, noticing his step-brother jog over, a green box with First Aid written in white on the lid. Phineas turned back to Perry, smiling. "I'm Phineas," He placed his hands to his chest and then gestured to the green-haired boy next to him. "And this is my brother, Ferb."

Ferb waved to Perry, who slowly waved back.

"We really are sorry, Mister. Ferb recently ate butter, so he's got slippery hands."

Ferb held up both hands, and Perry could see the yellow stains on them.

"What's your name, Mister?" Phineas asked.

"My…My name?" Perry questioned, placing an index finger to his chin.

"Uh-huh." Phineas nodded.

_Say something cool! _Perry's inner thoughts shouted, _You can't let them know you're Perry the Platypus! _"My name is…Perry." _Stupid!_

"Perry…?" Phineas asked, and it took Perry a moment to realize he was also asking what his last name was.

"Uh…Yeah. Perry…Platypus…"

"Perry Platypus?" Phineas asked. There was a pause before he smiled widely. "What a cool name!"

Perry smiled, mostly in relief, and partly due to the fact that he'd never get over how innocent and oblivious Phineas was.

"We have a pet platypus called Perry! What a coincidence! In fact…your suit looks like him!"

Perry looked down at his clothes. His coat and trousers were the same teal as his hair (the same colour his old fur was) and his shoes were made of black leather; polished and fine. Underneath his coat, he wore a crisp, white shirt and orange tie. If he were at work, he would've had his fedora on. His eyes were big and brown and his hair was shaggy and teal. "I, uh…like platypi…"

"Hey, so do we!" Phineas exclaimed enthusiastically. "Wanna help with today's project?"

Perry paused. He had to act like he'd never heard of their projects before. "…Project?"

"Uh-huh. We like to build things."

"Like…Lego?"

"Nope. Like, really cool machines!" Phineas threw his hands up for emphasis. "So, ya wanna join?"

Perry smiled. As a platypus, he'd never had the chance to participate in a project (Well, except the Animal Translator…and the circus…and maybe a few more…). Still, he enjoyed getting the chance to help his owners. "Sure. I'll help."

"Great!" Phineas grinned. "C'mon." He ran back into the backyard, Ferb following and Perry not far behind. "We're trying to make a machine to cure our sister's parsnip allergy."

Perry smiled. That was Phineas, alright. Building things to help people.

"Do you have any allergies, Mr. Platypus?" Phineas asked, looking over his shoulder.

Perry chuckled. "Please, call me Perry. And no, not that I know of."

"Ok, Perry!"

Perry tried not to laugh. It was good to be with his owners again. "So, where's this platypus of yours?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, he wanders off sometimes. But he's always back at the end of the day." Phineas explained.

Perry's smile widened. Yeah, it was good to be back.

…

Perry almost smiled at the memory. His frown deepened as his ears picked up what Doofenshmirtz was saying. "And so, I have stolen all the cheese in the Tri-State Area to get back at the clowns who insulted my lactose intolerant-ness! Let's see how lactose intolerant they'll be without their cheese! Then they'll have to buy it all back from me! But will I give them any?…Well, yeah, probably. But the price will not be cheap, I can tell you that!" Doofenshmirtz laughed. "Yes! I am an _evil genius!_"

Perry rolled his eyes. "You know that make no sense, right?"

Doofenshmirtz paused, then opened his eyes and looked at Perry. "What?"

"Well, what's the point? You steal all the cheese, sure, but what's the point of selling it back if the point of this plan is to make them lactose intolerant? Besides, you can't _make _someone lactose intolerant. They'd still have milk."

Doofenshmirtz blinked then scowled. "Oh, what would you know? You're just a platypus!"

"Well, actually-"

"Quiet you." Doofenshmirtz snapped. He turned back to the large, cabinet-like machine that held the cheese. Perry knew the door was on top. Just how to get to it…

Perry sighed. Quietly, he bent his wrist, his index finger and thumb going into his hair. Silently, he pulled out a lock-pick. Picking the lock on his wrist as quietly as he could without alarming Doofenshmirtz, he listened to the little clicks of the lock-pick.

_Click!_

His wrist came free from the lock. He did the same to the others, continuously glancing at Doofenshmirtz in case he were to turn around. When all of the locks were off, he brushed himself off. Casually, he walked over to Doofenshmirtz and tapped him on the shoulder. The scientist turned and Perry proceeded to bring his fist back and punched him in the nose. Doofenshmirtz fell back. "Now that just wasn't fair, Perry the Platypus!"

"Human." Perry corrected. "Perry the Human."

"Whatever!" Doofenshmirtz came at Perry again, but Perry jumped. He did a flip in mid-air and landed behind Doofenshmirtz. He went down and swung his leg out, knocking Doofenshmirtz over. Doofenshmirtz quickly got up and fought back, kicking Perry in the chest. Perry stumbled back, knocking into the cabinet with the cheese. It fell and the door on top burst open.

"No!" Doofenshmirtz screamed, hands on his cheeks.

The cheese spilled out over the balcony of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., raining down upon the Tri-State Area.

Perry smirked. The job was done. He jumped over the balcony and, out of no where, his parachute opened up; still his platypus logo on.

"Curse you, Perry the Platy-Human!" Doofenshmirtz screamed to him.

Perry landed on the hard ground, luckily on his feet. His parachute fell down beside him and he unclipped it from himself, then took off his hat and fanned himself with it. He hid his hat away in his coat and walked out of the alley, leaving the parachute behind. He'd have to return to his current home to get dressed into different clothes.

"Hey, Perry!"

Perry looked up. He'd barely noticed he'd walked so far until he heard that voice. He turned.

Phineas looked over the fence to their backyard, smiling up at the man.

Perry smiled back. "Hello, Phineas."

"C'mon in, Perry!" He called.

Perry pushed open the gate to their backyard and entered. Phineas came away from the fence and ran over to Perry, smiling up at him. Ferb joined them.

"Hello, Ferb." Perry greeted. Ferb waved to him silently.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

All three turned to the little girl standing by the gate, dressed in a little orange and brown outfit and a beret on her head; a yellow sash on her shoulder, decorated with different shaped patches. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Perry Platypus! He's our friend!" Phineas explained, gesturing to Perry. Perry felt warm inside. He liked being recognized as their friend. Phineas tugged on Perry's trouser leg to get his attention. "Perry, this is Isabella. She's our friend too."

Perry smiled.

Isabella held out her hand, which Perry shook. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Platypus! Cool name, by the way."

"Thank you. And please, call me Perry." Perry said. He knelt down and peered at her sash. "That's a lot of patches you've got there."

Isabella smiled proudly. "Thanks. I'm the leader of Fireside Girls troop 46321."

Perry hummed thoughtfully. "Well, that's really cool."

Isabella giggled. "Thanks, Perry."

Perry straightened himself.

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb have their weird, platypus friend again!"

Perry looked up at the window, noticing the annoyed looking red-haired girl staring down at them. "And there's Candace…"

Perry had already been acquainted with Candace with his human form. She had come down from her room to check on Phineas and Ferb and had seen Perry. After introductions were made, Perry had smiled and held out his hand for her to shake, but she had frowned at her brothers and pointed to all three of them. "I'm watching you…" She had muttered darkly then went back to her room.

"But he's cool!" Phineas exclaimed back, still clutching Perry's trouser leg.

"It's ok, Phineas. I've been called worse." Perry said to the boy.

Phineas brightened up, glad that his friend's feelings weren't harmed. "Perry, we were just about to make a device that'll allow us to walk on the ceiling. We _did _just make another invention, but that disappeared…It's weird how they do that, so we decided to build another device to see what'll happen to that one!"

Perry thought about this. True, he did have an earlier mission this time. Usually, Monogram would contact him some time during the morning, but Perry was informed of Doofenshmirtz's antics while the man was half-asleep; having been woken up by the buzzing from his watch. _Well, Phineas and Ferb must've started earlier as well…_

"Do ya wanna help, Perry? Do ya?" Phineas asked excitedly, bouncing up and down and clutching Perry's trouser legs in his hands.

Perry saddened. "Sorry, Phineas, but…I've got plans…"

Phineas stopped his bouncing and saddened. "Oh…That's too bad…I was really hoping you could help…"

Perry knelt down and ruffled Phineas' hair. "Don't be sad, Phineas. I promise I'll help you tomorrow with whatever it is that you plan, ok?"

Phineas smiled at him. "Ok! Great!"

Perry smiled and stood up. "Well, I've got to go. Bye, Phineas. Bye, Ferb. Bye, Isabella." He began walking over to the gate before looking over his shoulder. "Bye, Candace!" He called, and he heard the teenager huff from inside.

"Bye, Perry!" Phineas called to him, waving.

…

Perry's new home wasn't that much, but it was home. He lived with Carl temporarily, until he got his own place. Perry had to admit that living with Carl gave him a headache, what with the intern always talking to him about scientific facts Perry truly didn't care about, but he could put up with it.

Perry dug through the pile of clothes, tossing some over his shoulder when he disagreed with it. Why did Carl have so many clothes and costumes anyway? A Doofenshmirtz costume and…was that one of Perry as a platypus? Perry made a face and threw it over his shoulder. He huffed. This was harder then it looked. No wonder humans took so long to get ready!

What was it she liked to dress as? Golf? No, that was a sport…She dressed in black…Goth!

Perry noticed Carl walk down the hall and called over his shoulder, "Carl, what do we have in the goth section?"

…

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz looked around, a hand placed horizontally above her eyes to see better. Where was he? He was supposed to meet her there. The Gothic Carnival didn't come to town that much, so she had invited him to go with her.

Vanessa had broken up with Johnny after finding out he had cheated on her with Lacey, her best friend. Her friendship with Lacey had gone down hill ever since.

Lacey smirked at Vanessa. Her purple hair was down this time, with skull earrings in her ears. Her blood red skirt matched her lipstick. Her black boots had so many laces, it was a wonder how she even managed to tie them. She wore a red and white turtleneck and a black vest on top of that. "So, Vanessa," Lacey said, standing next to Johnny. "Where's this 'cool guy' of yours?"

"He'll be here." Vanessa replied, searching the crowd.

"Hey, Vanessa! Sorry I'm-" The voice suddenly yelled out in panic and a figure fell down to the ground.

Vanessa blinked, then realized who it was. "Perry!"

Perry got onto his hands and knees. "Ow…" He muttered, rubbing his head.

"Perry?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm fine…" Perry replied. "I knew I should've refuelled this thing…" He added, staring at the jetpack on his back. He slipped off the device, letting it fall to the ground. He stood, shaking his head like a wet dog. "As I was saying, I'm sorry I'm late. Your dad kept me, then I couldn't decide what to wear- Oh, by the way, do you like my 'goth look'?"

Vanessa stared at him. His jeans were black and skinny and his converses were black and white. His belt was bulky with a skull buckle. A dark t-shirt covered his chest and his black trench coat hung on his thin frame.

"Do I look gothic enough for you?" Perry asked. "I wasn't sure about putting that make-up stuff on just in case-"

"Yeah, that's great, Perry." Vanessa said hurriedly, taking hold of his hand and jogging over to Johnny and Lacey, pulling Perry along.

"Whoa!" Perry exclaimed.

Vanessa gestured to Perry once she reached her 'friends'. "Here he is."

Perry blinked. Seeing the goth boy, he crossed his arms, frowning. "You must be Johnny." He said as politely as he could. He held out a hand. "Perry."

Johnny shook Perry's hand, almost visibly wincing at how much strength Perry had put into the handshake.

When Vanessa noticed this, she turned to Perry. "Perry!"

Perry released Johnny's hand. Johnny waved his hand, checking if it still worked.

Lacey stared at the teal-haired man. She grabbed Vanessa by the arm and pulled her forward. "Vanessa, _this _is Perry?"

Vanessa smirked and crossed her arms. "Yep. Told ya he was real."

Lacey stared at Perry…and then laughed. "_That's _the wonder you were talking about?"

Vanessa unfolded her arms, a surprised expression on her face. Wasn't her 'friend' just jealous?

"Is that his goth look? And what's up with his hair?" Lacey pointed to Perry's head of teal hair.

Vanessa frowned. She sometimes heard people talk of Perry like that, due to his oddly coloured hair and the fact he wore a suit (designed like a platypus) all the time; but this time was different. Lacey was insulting Perry right in front of her. Luckily, Perry wasn't listening, too busy looking around to notice. Vanessa growled angrily and stomped over to Perry, taking hold of his hand and leading him away.

"Vanessa? Did you have a nice talk?" Perry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Perry."

"Oh…Ok."

…

Perry gave the dollar to the man, who handed him the two sticks of cotton candy. Smiling, he walked back over to Vanessa, who sat on a bench; head in her hands. "Here you are, Vanessa." Perry handed her one of the sticks.

Vanessa looked up. "Oh, thanks, Perry…" She said glumly, taking the stick.

Perry sat beside her. "Are you ok?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm fine, Perry." Vanessa replied.

"But you're not eating your cotton candy…Are you sure-"

"I said I'm fine, ok?" Vanessa snapped. Perry pulled back slightly, shocked at the girl's tone. Vanessa sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. But, seriously, what's the matter? And, as an agent, I won't stop asking unless you tell me." Perry added.

Vanessa sent him a small smile before saddening again. "It's just…Lacey…"

"What about her?"

"She made fun of you right in front of me! Can you believe her?" Vanessa suddenly blurted out.

Perry paused, thinking about this, then came to a conclusion. He looked sad as he turned to her. "Vanessa…Are you embarrassed by me?"

Vanessa blinked. She hadn't expected Perry to ask her that. In some sense, he did. The fact that he wore the platypus suit and refused to take it off was probably the main reason. But, then again, she loved Perry the way he was. He was a cute platypus, but an even cuter human.

Unfortunately, she didn't say this to Perry and the agent sighed. "Oh, I see." He stood up. "I'll…just go." He began to walk away, cotton candy still clutched in his hand.

"Perry, wait!"

Perry turned back to her as she walked over to him and placed a hand under his chin. "I'm not embarrassed by you,"

"You're not?" Perry asked.

"No." Vanessa said. "No, I'm not." She went on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss to Perry's cheek. Perry felt his cheeks warm up and he smiled. "C'mon," Vanessa said, taking his hand. "Let's go and play some games."

"Oh, ok." Perry muttered as Vanessa led him back over to the carnival.

…

After playing some of the carnival games, Perry searched for something else to do. It was difficult to choose, considering how gothic this place was. But if Vanessa liked it, then Perry could at least try to. Perry glanced at Vanessa, about to ask her what she'd like to do next, and then noticed that she was staring off into a different direction. Perry followed her line of sight and noticed the man smiling back at her. Perry's eyes widened and he looked at Vanessa, who was smiling. Perry looked back over at the man and scowled. The man noticed this and backed off. Perry smiled and turned to Vanessa, but she was still looking off into that direction and smiling. Perry was confused. Couldn't she see that the man had stopped smiling? Unless…she wasn't looking at him. Perry once again followed her line of sight, and saw exactly what she was staring at.

The man was the keeper of a throwing game, where you throw baseballs at targets. And, hanging on a hook behind the man's head, was a black, stuffed bear. It had little felt claws on its paws and sewn-on fangs on its mouth. Perry glanced at Vanessa. "Hey, Vanessa, why don't you go into the Hall of Mirrors? I bet it'd be fun!" He led her over to it. "C'mon, you'll love it!"

"Whoa, Perry!" Vanessa exclaimed as Perry pushed her into the entrance.

"Have fun!" Perry waved, then turned back to the stall. He strolled over to the game, then brought out a dollar and placed it on the counter. "Set me up, I'm feeling lucky."

…

Vanessa finally made it out of the Hall of Mirrors. What was Perry's idea anyway? Why did he just shove her into the hall? Was he trying to ditch her or something?

"Hey, Vanessa! There you are!" Perry called to her, waving. He jogged over.

Vanessa frowned and crossed her arms.

"What?" Perry asked, raising an eyebrow. What had he done wrong?

"What was that about, Perry? Were you trying to ditch me or something?" Vanessa asked.

"What? I'm here now, aren't I?" Perry questioned. "Well, actually, I thought you might like this," He brought the bear out from behind his back, which caused Vanessa to pause and uncross her arms. "But, hey, if you don't want it, then I'm sure I can find someone who might like it. Maybe little Sally might…"

Vanessa smiled widely and threw her arms around Perry's neck. "Thanks, Perry, this is so sweet…How did you know?"

Perry chuckled. "Call it platypus' intuition." He hugged Vanessa around the waist with both arms, leaning down so that their cheeks touched. The two stayed, locked in a hug.

Perry opened his eyes. He saw Lacey and Johnny. Lacey seemed to be talking the most in their 'conversation', as Johnny was looking over at Perry and Vanessa. He was staring at them intently. Perry smirked at him, and the message he was sending Johnny was clear:

_I win and you lose. You missed your chance, so I got mine._

Noticing Perry's smirk, Johnny looked away, but he looked regretful. _Serves him right…_Perry thought, _Treating Vanessa that way…_

Vanessa pulled back from the hug, smiling up at Perry. Perry smiled back and handed her the bear, which she took and hugged to her chest. "Thanks, Perry."

"You're welcome." Perry said. He took hold of her hand and led her away, so that she wouldn't notice her ex-boyfriend.

Unbeknownst to Perry, Vanessa _did _notice Johnny. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him sweetly, taunting him, then turned back to Perry and kissed his cheek, causing Perry to blush again.

…

"Well, I didn't expect that." Perry said as they strolled down the street.

"It _is _a carnival for gothic teenagers." Vanessa replied.

"Yeah, but who put a teenager in charge of _fireworks? _Didn't anyone object to that?"

"You didn't."

"But I didn't know it would cause a _fire. _Still, it's a good thing I got you outta there." He added.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, smiling lightly. Truthfully, Perry had just about panicked when he saw the fire and had quickly scooped Vanessa into his arms and ran off, exclaiming, "Don't worry, Vanessa, I'll save you!", despite the fact the she and Perry were on the other side of the carnival. Still, she supposed heroicness was in Perry's blood. He was heroic as a platypus, so he was heroic as a human.

Perry and Vanessa walked through the gates to the park, strolling down the path casually. The sky was beginning to darken and families were leaving the park, but that didn't stop Perry and Vanessa from sitting down on a bench. Perry looked over his shoulder at the fountain behind them. He smiled. "Hey, the Wishing Fountain!"

"Hm?" Vanessa turned to look at the fountain.

"Phineas and Ferb used to make wishes here. They'd drop a coin in the fountain and wish for something. I remember Phineas used to carry me and put me on the edge." He added.

"And what would they wish for?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I never really found out what Ferb wished for, since he's so quiet, so I just assumed he wished for a new toolbox or something. But Phineas would wish for great stuff, like the best day ever. Sometimes, he'd wish for something for me, like a new bowl or something." Perry laughed.

Vanessa smiled. "That's sweet."

Perry nodded. He glanced at her, staring as she watched the water. Perry never imagined himself hanging around the daughter of his nemesis, but he couldn't help. Soon after becoming a human, Perry had spotted Vanessa on the street. Suddenly, he saw a car coming toward her, but she was too busy talking on the phone to notice. Perry had run out and threw his arms around her, pushing them both out of the way and onto the sidewalk. Unfortunately, she had dropped her phone once Perry caught her and the device had gotten flattened by the car. Perry offered to buy her another, or at least let his friends fix it for her, but she had turned down the offer. And then she looked into his big, brown eyes and froze. She glanced at his clothes and uttered three words:

"…Perry the Platypus?"

Perry had denied everything at first, but Vanessa eventually made him crumble and that was how he, Perry the Human Being, spent the rest of his afternoon explaining to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz how he became a human. They'd been spending time together ever since, and Perry had began noticing…'things' about Vanessa. How her hair framed her face and blew in the wind, how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and how a flicker of concern entered her expression when she heard about how he had to battle Doofenshmirtz. He had always assumed she was worried about her dad. After all, she knew Perry could handle himself. Of course, it _was _Doofenshmirtz she was worried about…right?

Vanessa had noticed things about Perry as well. Before, all she'd seen was a cute, little platypus with a fedora and mad agent skills. But now, she saw a dashing, funny man in a platypus-styled suit. And when he wore that fedora…

Perry held out a hand, and Vanessa saw the coin resting on his palm. "Wanna make a wish?"

Vanessa took the coin from him. "Sure." She tucked her new bear under her arm and squeezed the coin between her hands, shutting her eyes tightly. Perry did the same with his coin. Perry opened his eyes and tossed the coin into the water, watching the ripples spread across the surface as the coin dropped.

Vanessa kept her eyes shut. Finally, she opened her eyes and dropped the coin into the water. She turned to Perry and saw that he was smiling at her. "What?"

Perry shook his head, the smile still on his face. "Nothing. Don't worry."

Perry continued to stare as Vanessa turned to stare at the water. She was so beautiful. Her eyes twinkled like the many stars above their heads and the street lights made her skin glow warmly. "C'mon," He said at last. "It's getting late. I'll take you home."

Vanessa looked up at him. Perry held out a hand. Vanessa smiled and took his hand. "Sure."

…

Perry wished his jetpack still worked. That way, he could've taken Vanessa home quicker. He didn't particularly trust the streets at night. He knew Danville was a relatively safe place, but anything could happen. Still, Perry was strong enough to protect his Vanessa…Wait, _his Vanessa?_ Perry pondered this. Vanessa didn't _belong _to him. She didn't _belong _to anyone. She was her own person, and for that Perry was grateful.

"I've never heard you sing."

Perry blinked and turned to look at Vanessa. "I've only recently become a human. I don't think anyone has."

Vanessa smiled, as though she was growing excited, and whispered, "Sing for me, Perry."

Perry's mouth made an 'o' shape. Sing? For her? Naturally, he'd do anything for her. But sing? Did he even have a good singing voice? Almost suavely, he replied, "Only if you sing with me."

Vanessa paused, staring up at him. Was he planning something? Had Perry actually ever heard her sing? Did he like her voice? Vanessa usually wasn't shy about singing in front of people, but something about Perry's big, brown eyes was making her nervous. "Sure, I guess."

"Great. I know the perfect song."

With that, Perry began to sing:

_Bow, Chicka, Bow-wow!_

Vanessa smiled, remembering the song from the one-hit wonder 'Phineas and the Ferb-Tones'. Still smiling, she sang along:

_That's what my baby says!_

Perry smirked.

_Mow-Mow-Mow!_

Vanessa almost giggled,

_And my heart starts pumping!_

Perry hopped from foot-to-foot, in some odd dance.

_Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

Vanessa shook her head lightly at her friend's antics.

_Never gonna stop!_

They sang in unison, their voices melting together.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Perry continued to do some odd little dance as he sang the next verse. Vanessa watched him. His voice was wonderful and pure and velvety, and she felt as though as she could listen to it all day.

_My baby's got her own way of talking,_

_Whenever she says something sweet!_

_And she knows it's my world she's a-rocking!_

_Though my vocabulary's incomplete!_

_I know it may sound confusing,_

Perry gripped at his hair, pretending to be desperate and Vanessa inwardly giggled at his silliness.

_Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!_

_But I never feel like I'm losing!_

_When I take the time to translate!_

_Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

_Bow, Chicka, Bow-wow!_

Vanessa smiled, recognizing her cue,

_That's what my baby says!_

Perry bobbed his head to the tune, which he could clearly remember from when he heard his owner's sing it.

_Mow-Mow-Mow!_

Vanessa cupped her hands over her heart.

_And my heart starts pumping!_

Perry almost laughed at her actions. She was getting more enthusiastic.

_Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

Vanessa sent him a smirk.

_Never gonna stop!_

Perry wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they sang.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Perry placed a hand to his chest, pretending to look desperate again.

_Well, I don't know what to do!_

Vanessa echoed him:

_I don't know what to do!_

Perry tilted his head, smiling charmingly at her.

_But I think I'm getting through!_

Vanessa sent him a smile, one he always loved to see.

_I think I'm getting through!_

Perry gestured to Vanessa with one hand.

_Cause when I say I love you!_

Vanessa repeated this,

_When I say I love you!_

Perry threw his head, grinning as he sang the next line.

_She says "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!"_

Vanessa's voice got louder as well as she smiled at her friend.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Perry's voice grew even louder,

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Vanessa tossed her head back, singing happily.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Perry lowered his head and took his arm from her shoulders. He reached inside his coat and brought out a small, yellow book; the word DICTIONARY printed in red.

_Don't need a dictionary!_

Perry raised his hands and clapped them together.

_Bow, Chicka, Bow-wow!_

Vanessa clapped her hands as well, but didn't raise them, due to holding the bear Perry had gotten her.

_That's what my baby says!_

Perry bobbed his head again.

_Mow-Mow-Mow!_

Vanessa shut her eyes in delight.

_And my heart starts pumping!_

Perry grinned at his friend's joy.

_Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

Vanessa shook her head, her hair flowing like waves down her back and shoulders.

_Never gonna stop!_

They sang in unison.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Perry lowered his hands, pausing his clapping.

_I said a-Bow Chicka, Bow-wow!_

Vanessa grinned.

_That's what my baby says!_

Perry bounced on the balls of his feet.

_Mow-Mow-Mow!_

Vanessa put a fist to her heart, hitting it gently.

_And my heart starts pumping!_

Perry hopped from foot-to-foot.

_Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

Vanessa shook her head then punched the air.

_Never gonna stop!_

They sang in unison, having the time of their lives,

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means…_

_That I love you, baby! Baby! Baby!_

Perry allowed himself to have this line,

_Baby-baby-baby-baby!_

For the final time, they sang in unison:

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Both took deep breaths, exhausted from singing. "See?" Perry asked through his panting. "Told you we'd sound better together."

Vanessa smiled. She and Johnny had never sang together. In fact, Johnny barely sang at all. "Oh, Perry…"

"C'mon," He took her hand gently in his. "We have to get you home, otherwise your mom will worry."

…

Eventually, the two made it to Charlene Doofenshmirtz's house; still holding hands. Along the way, Perry had placed his coat over Vanessa's shoulders; seeing her shiver in the night's air. They stopped once they reached the door. Perry rubbed the back of his head. "Guess this is Goodbye then, huh?"

Vanessa smiled. "For now."

Perry smiled at this information. Vanessa slipped Perry's coat off and watched him put it on. "Thanks." He said. He saluted to her, then began making his way back down the path.

Vanessa froze. Something was missing. There was something she wanted to do, but, if she didn't do it now, she'd never get the chance again. "Wait, Perry!" Her voice came out more panicky then she'd wanted.

Perry paused and turned. He jogged back over. "Vanessa, what's the matter? Are you ok?" He cupped her face in his hands to check for injuries.

"No, it's just…Oh, geez…" She muttered then stood on her tip-toes and placed her hands on his shoulders.

And kissed him, right on the lips.

Perry's eyes widened. He'd never kissed anyone before, let alone actually be kissed _on the mouth! _But he'd seen it a lot in TV shows, so he knew what to do. Slowly, Perry shut his eyes, kissing her back. He cupped her cheek in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Vanessa smiled in the kiss. Perry liked her! He really liked her! _Calm down, Vanessa, you're acting like a kid! _She thought.

Kissing Perry was different then kissing Johnny. Johnny's kisses were usually just pecks, nothing more. But, when he actually kissed her, it was rough and cold; he put too much pressure into the kiss. But Perry was gentle and his lips were warm, the taste of the cotton candy still on them and Vanessa could taste the sweet sugar.

Finally, they pulled back, ending the sweet kiss. Perry pressed his forehead to Vanessa's gently. "Guess this makes us official, huh?"

Vanessa smiled, her eyes half-closed. "Guess it does."

"I think I'm the first agent to get a girlfriend."

"Well, aren't you special, _Agent P._" She replied, though not unkindly.

"Please," Perry began smoothly. "Call me _Perry."_

"Alright, Perry…"

A bright flash interrupted their romantic moment.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" Charlene Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, a camera clutched in both hands.

"Mom!" Vanessa exclaimed, utterly mortified. She spotted the figure standing behind her mother. "_Dad?_"

"Hi, sweetie!" Heinz greeted, waving to her.

"What're you doing here?"

"I heard my baby girl was going on a date, so I decided to see how it went!" Heinz explained, smiling widely. "So, you've been dating my daughter, huh?" He asked Perry.

When he saw Doofenshmirtz, Perry had inwardly panicked. What if Heinz recognized him? But, after Heinz asked him that, he realized the scientist couldn't recognize him. Perry mentally laughed. He wasn't wearing his hat, that's why his nemesis couldn't recognize him. "Well, I wouldn't say 'dating'. Now yet, anyway." Perry replied. "Just friendly outings, that's all."

"Well, your little goodbye just now certainly wasn't 'friendly'." Charlene joked, causing both teenagers to blush. "You're Perry, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Perry replied.

"Hey! I know a Perry! Perry the Platypus!" Heinz exclaimed excitedly.

Charlene sighed. "Heinz…"

"That's, uh, great, sir." Perry said awkwardly, trying not to arouse suspicion.

Vanessa glanced at Perry. Perry had met Heinz Doofenshmirtz before, but he'd never been this polite to him. Perry was acting like a complete gentleman.

"Our daughter's been talking non-stop about you all week." Charlene said.

"Mom!" Vanessa exclaimed, hoping the ground would open up and swallow her.

"_Really?" _Perry asked Vanessa suavely.

"And there's little hearts by his name in your phonebook, I think we know what that means!" Heinz added, almost in a sing-song voice.

"Dad! You went through my contacts?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course! I want to know who my baby girl hangs around with!"

Perry chuckled. "Can't blame a father for being protective."

Vanessa sighed. "Guess not…"

Perry smiled and leaned his forehead against Vanessa's again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Vanessa…" He whispered, gently moving a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, sure…" Vanessa muttered back, flustered.

Perry straightened himself, letting go of Vanessa's waist. "Mr. Doofenshmirtz," He nodded to Heinz, who muttered "_Doctor,_" under his breath. "Miss Doofenshmirtz." He nodded to Charlene, knowing of she and Heinz's divorce. He turned back to his girlfriend. "Vanessa." He lifted her hand and gently kissed the knuckles. He released her hand and turned, waving to them, and walked down the path.

Vanessa sighed dreamily before remembering she hadn't said goodbye. "Bye, Perry! See you tomorrow!" She called, waving to her new boyfriend. She smiled up at the sky. "Thanks, Big Guy…"

…

Perry arrived back at Carl's apartment. He leaned against the door and sighed.

"Agent P!" Carl, the unpaid intern, ran in; Major Monogram following. "How did it go? Did you kiss?"

Monogram nudged Carl. "I bet they kissed."

"_Major?_" Perry exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"Just came to see how our best agent did on his date!" Monogram replied, smiling at Perry. "Oh, Agent V will be _so _jealous when he finds out you have a girlfriend! He thought he'd be the first agent to get one, but _no." _He said, dragging out 'no'. "Agent P got a date first!"

"It was not a date!" Perry exclaimed. "At least, not until the end…"

"_Oohhh!" _Carl and Monogram sang in unison. "_Perry and Vanessa sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Vanessa with a baby carriage!"_

Perry frowned. "I'm going to bed!" He announced and stomped passed them to his room, trying to ignore their laughing fits.

Perry entered his bedroom and slammed the door. Seriously, how immature could they get? Taunting him like that. Perry sighed and smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks, Big Guy…"

…

Author's note:

Yay! My first Phineas and Ferb story! I hope no one was too OOC! I've never really written something for Phineas and Ferb before.

I've always been a fan of Human!PerryxVanessa, I think. Ever since the episode, "Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together!" I've considered their relationship.

I like to think that Phineas would see Human!Perry as a big brother figure of some sort. And that Candace is slightly suspicious of Perry.

And, if anyone asks my opinion on FerbxVanessa, I've gotta say it isn't my cup of tea. I consider Ferb's crush more one-sided, like a 'kiddie crush' (where a kid has a crush on someone older then them, like a little girl having a crush on her big brother's best friend) and that Vanessa sees him as only a cute kid. I like FerbxIsabella, though. I don't mind PhineasxIsabella, but I prefer Ferb with Isabella. But, hey, you guys can like them if you want! It's a matter of opinion!

Hope you like this! Let me know if you want me to write more Human!PerryxVanessa!


End file.
